ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Big Punch/Transcript
Boxing Area *Zachary: Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to the Main event, Presenting the Champion, Alex Goldberg. *Audience: Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex. *Alex: I've Been waiting for this fight for years, There's no way I can lose. *Camille: And the Challenger, Daniel Thomas Goldberg. *Audience: (Cheering) *WWE Bell: Ding *Alex: (Muffled) Prepare to Lose. *Danny: What? *Alex: (Takes off Mouthguard) I Said, Prepare to Lose. *Danny: This can't be helped. *Zachary: Let's get ready to Rumble *''Alex and Danny begin to fight'' *Danny: Alex. *Alex: (Muffled) 2 Dannys *Danny: No, Not 2 dannys, Only one of me. *''Alex sees Danny is actually a robot, It was Rick who control it'' *Rick: We figure it out to Fight Someone Your own Size. *Alex: (Gulps) You're right, I'd loved to fight someone my own size. Wait here. I'll go find someone. *Rick: Come Back Here and Fight (Tackles Alex and Beating him up) Alex's Room *Danny: What kind of game is it? *Alex: No, It's not a Game. It's a model of X-15 rocket plane. The plane that flew in the sky. *Danny: The Sound Barrier Must be Pretty Hard. This plane is all smashed up. *Alex: It's not Funny. I'm going to build it. Don't Touch it. You'll mess up the pieces *Danny: I Never Heard Toys That Come Already Broken. *Alex: (Threadening Danny to raise his fist to punch him) *Danny: Okay, Okay. I'm Going. Never Say I Can't Go. If You Want me to Go, Then I'm going. Like That. The minute You want me to go. I'm on my way out of here and no waiting. *Alex: (Screaming at Danny) GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!! *Danny: If You Say Please, I Go even Faster. Because when I... *Alex: (Screaming) NOW!!! *Danny: (Running out of his room) Dining Room *Alex: (Working on his plane) *Danny: Is that a Same Broken Plane When You're Fixing Yesterday? *Alex: Don't Even Think About It. I'm trying to Concentrate. *Danny: That's a Pretty Color. (Grabbing a Table cloth which caused his paint bottles to fall) *Alex: (Yelling) *Danny: (Laughing, But Alex Angrily chase him out of his Sight) *Alex: (Growling in Frustrated) Landing *Alex: I've been working on a plane all week. I know it's hard but I'm almost finished. (Enters his room and sees Danny playing with his plane while drying) Danny, Don't Mess With That!! The Paint isn't Dry!!! (Snatched it from Danny which caused him to cry) *Danny: Daddy. Alex took his plane from me. *Dexter: I've Never Heard about it before. But being an only child is going to be Nice. Alex's Room *Alex: (Putting his X-15 Rocket Plane on the Stool) There, It's the Best Thing I've Ever Made. (Starts Imagining) *Governor: Alex Goldberg. You Win the Blue Ribbon. *Alex: (Flies in his Plane into the sky) *Alex: (Stops Imaging and looks at his watch) Look like it's time for a celebration snack. *Buddy: (Follows Alex to the Kitchen) *Danny: (Came out of his room) Did I Hear You Say Cookies? (Sees Alex's plane and crawl into Alex's room to check it out) Kitchen *Alex: (Grabs Dog Food) *Buddy: (Barking) *Alex: Good Dog. Alex's Room *Danny: (Playing with Alex's plane) Danny Goldberg, To headquarters. Sound barrier broken. What's my next mission, General. (Spots an open window) There's a good breeze today general. Living Room *Alex: (Image a Plane flying) Alex Goldberg. Winner of 5000 Blue Ribbons. Requesting Landing Colonics. (Resume image a Plane fly) *Danny: (Accidentally drops his plane) Alex. I Didn't Mean to Break Your Plane. It was an Accident. *Alex: No, Dan. I Made it Exactly Right...What? Outside - Storm *Alex: (Sees his Plane on the ground and gasping) *Alex: (Picks up his plane and starts imaging) *Alex flies in his plane but it broke which caused him to fall and Screaming. *Alex: (Stops Imaging) *Danny: If It Could Break a Sound Barrier. Falling Out of the Window Shouldn't be able to Break it. *Alex: (Getting Angry) You Little Rat. I Told You Not to Touch it. *Danny: It Was an Accident. Did You Even Read the Directions? *Alex: (Furiously gets on his feet, grids his teeth and makes a fist) *Danny: It did fly for 1 second. It wasn't my fault If You Made a Plane That Can Fly. *Alex: (Lividly) I Told You...NOT TO TOUCH IT!!!!! (Angrily punches Danny in his face) *Danny: (Fell on the ground and has his nose bleeding, Then starts crying with tears as he heads back inside) *Rebecca: Alexander Taylor Goldberg. Come Here. *Alex: Uh oh. Middle name. (Heads back inside) Kitchen *Danny: (Crying) Are they gotta amputate my arm. *Jefferson: No, Dan. It's not going to amputate your arm. *Danny: (Shrieking) THEY'RE GOTTA AMPUTATE!!! *Jefferson: No. I'm in charge and I'll put the puffy and Ice on it. *Danny: (Screaming and crying) *Jefferson: Hey, Hey, What's wrong? *Danny: (Crying) It hurts. Entrance *Rebecca: You own your brother an apology. *Alex: No. He should own me an apology. I worked all week on this, If I Told him once, I told him a thousand times not to touch it. *Danny: (Screaming and crying) Alex's Room *Jefferson: Alex. This means no television for a week. *Alex: What? That's not fair. You don't even care what he did to me. *Rebecca: We'll deal with him if what he did to you, But what you did is wrong and being mean to him. *Alex: (Huffs in anger) Outside of School *Alex: So I Missed Turbo Man Last Night and I Can't Watch TV All Week. Can You Believe That? *Dexter: No. I Don't. You screamed at Your Brother and hit him. That's Horrible. *Alex: (O.S.) Ah, Come on. Like you never hit anybody. *Dexter: (O.S.) Nope. *Rick: Did you guys hear that, Alex hit his brother. For one I am shocked. *Trevor: How Could You Be Shocked About Someone hurting Someone. *Rick: Like, What? *Lucas: You're a Biggest Bully. You always pick on somebody. I Can't Remember the Last Time When you hit Anybody. *Rick: What do you Mean "You Can't Remember"? (Hears a School Bell ring) There's the Bell, Don't want to be Late. Hallway *Lucas: When was it. *Boomer: Rick dosen't have to remind us of his glorious fight. *Rick: That's Right. *Lucas: He's afraid that he's a demotori. *Rick: That's Right. *Tucker: He can prove that he can sucked that very next kid who turns that corner. *Rick: That's Right...What!?! *Trevor: Go Ahead. Suck him. *Rick: Maybe. *Boomer: You better feel like it, you're out of the club. *Rick: I Can't Be Out of the Club, It's My Club. I Founded it. *Lucas: If you wanna do anything your own way, You should've let anyone else join. Next time You'll see the kid, Suck him. *Rick: The next time I see that glasses boy, I'll suck him. What can I do? Wait. What if I don't see him. Mr. Green's class *Camille: Why didn't You Just Apologize? *Alex: Oh, Come on. He ruined everything on me. Why can't Anybody see my Side of this? *Emily: Because You're Wrong. *Camille: Hey, Rick. Did You Hear What Alex hit his little brother? *Rick: (O.S.) I Haven't Seen Alex. I Know He"s Not Here. *Camille: Rick's So Upset That He did and He Won't Look at him. *(Later) Mr. Green: When the Day and Night are Equaling, It's Called Equanoux. *(Bell ring) Hallway * Lucas: Suck that kid yet * Rick: Nope. Haven't See Him. I'm so smart (walks off) Cafeteria * Rick: Is he in there. * Camille: (Sees Alex at the table) Yeah * Rick: I Guess I'll Eat Outside Then. * Camille: Rick won't Eat near Alex. * Dexter: That's Awful. We'll Bring Him Together. Alex'll Thank us. Recess *Dexter: Rick's out there somewhere. *Rick: (Screams) *Vanessa: I'll get it. Thanks. Rick. What are you doing here. *Rick: Avoiding him. If I don't see him, I don't have to hit him. *Vanessa: Why would you want to hit him? *Rick: I don't. That's why. *Vanessa: Oh, boys will be boys. Hallway *Rick: (Waiting, then Zachary comes out of the bathroom) Is he in there? *Zachary: No. *Rick: Oh, Thanks. Hallway * Alex: He ruined Everything. * Hannah: But he's Just a little boy. * Alex: You Said Danny is just a little boy, Like You Said a hurricane is just a wind. * Rick sees Alex walking beside him. * Dexter: Al. Over Here. * Alex: (heard Dexter call his name) Thought Someone call My name. Outside of School * Rick: I Made it Through One Whole Day. (Gets on a bike) Now, Just the Rest of my life to go. Township of Lakewood *Rick: So I Never Saw That Kid Again. Never. *Alex: (O.S.) Hey. You Dropped Your Pen When You Ran Out of School at the End of Day *Lucas: Shhh. Now's Our Chance. *Tucker: Let's Pop Him One. *They grabbed their fists and then punched Alex *Alex: (Fall on the ground) Ouch *Lucas: You're right. He'll hit anybody. *Boomer: All right. *Tucker: You'll still in the club, right, Rick. Rick? *Boomer: Hey. Where are you going? Hey. (Runs after him) *Alex: (Has his nose bleeding, bruises and got a black eye) Ow. Alex's House * Alex: And the Next Thing I Know I was on the ground. It hurts. It's embarrising. * Jefferson: Maybe that's How Danny Felt When You punched him. * Alex: Maybe. But what's got to do with that. Rick Duncan is Huge. (Calmly) I Guess I Get it. Kichen * Alex: I'm sorry I Scream at You and Punch You in the face. * Danny: And I'm Sorry I Ruined Everything I Touched. But what kind of a plane fly. * Alex: A Model Plane. * Danny: I'm Just a Child. Park * Rick: Goldberg. I Feel Bad. I Want to Own You Apology. * Alex: I Just Wanna Thank You. * Rick: For What. * Alex: Everybody Told Me I was Wrong I Didn't Get it. (Feels his arm and nose) You made me did something How bad I Made My brother feel. * Rick: You're Welcome. But I Can't Help You Get Some Boring Lesson. It was an accident. * Trevor: It's the Glasses Boy who got hit by Rick and left. * Boomer: You Deverse to be in the Club, Kid. * Rick: Hey, There's No Club. I Founded it and I Disfounded it. There was something You can't do is dump. * (O.S.) Anybody want to make someone of it. * Boomer: Um. No. * Rick: Let's go get a soda. * Boomer, Trever and Lucas: Oh, Man. Now We Got No Club. * Rick: Wanna Come with us. How We formed a new club with no dump hitting of Stuff. If anybody breaks a rule. I'll crumble em. Category:Episode Transcripts